Electrochemical capacitors are devices that store electrical energy at the interface between an ionically-conducting electrolyte phase and an electronically-conducting electrode material. In recent years, ruthenium oxide (RuO2) has been found to be an excellent material for high energy density electrodes because of its high capacitance and low resistance. The excellent capacitance of ruthenium oxide is believed to stem from the ability of ruthenium to readily convert from one oxidation state to another and to proton mobility between the oxide and hydroxyl sites in hydrated ruthenium oxide. More specifically, the pseudocapacitance that arises at the RuO2 and the electrolyte interface is believed to be a result of the facile ionic species absorption on the surface of the RuO2 electrode material. One problem often encountered with such capacitors, however, is the limitation on the maximum amount of capacitance that may be attained. For instance, based on the assumption that one hydrogen ion may be adsorbed on each exposed O atom, it has been estimated that a charge density of 200 mC/cm2 and maximum observed specific capacitance 380 F/g may be achieved (See U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,092 to Jow, et al.). Nevertheless, a need exists for electrochemical capacitors capable of achieving even higher capacitance values.